The words of a last breath
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "Why do you continue to let only your bad emotions drive you? Hate, envy, vengeance.. It doesn't make sense because you're truly a beautiful person. I can see it. And I am so sorry you had the love of your life ripped from your arms like this.. I know how it feels, too.. twice now and I believe I am incapable of feeling anymore." Character Death PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY


**Disclaimer: don't own 'em. They're just puppets on my strings, whom do as I say. They have no choice in the matter (:**

* * *

Bella guesses that her downfall wasn't really when Edward left her.

Because, yes, he did leave her. And yes, she was depressed for four months. But no, that was not the end of her life, because she had her best friend Jacob kicking her ass about starting to, y'know, _live_ again.

And she did.

Little by little, piece by shattered piece, she and Jacob put her heart back together.

Only for him to be the very last person to completely _obliterate_ it.

They had formed a relationship and she had, once again, blindly fallen and blindly given her taped-together heart to her wonderful best friend. He gladly accepted it, only to disappear a week later.

She knew he was obviously avoiding her as Billy started dodging her calls and being vague when he did happen to answer.

Until the one time it was Billy who answered, but some unknown, deep, slightly scary voice.

"He doesn't want to see you, Bella. Please stop calling this house." The voice had said and she slammed the phone on the hook, gathered her keys and soon found out the secret that had been keeping Jake away.

He now turned into a fucking wolf.

And Bella didn't care one bit because she had _dated_ a _vampire._ And things didn't seem like they could get any better, and the world proved her correctly when Jacob imprinted.

On a controlling, conniving, vindictive bitch.

Her name was Kina, she was 6'0" and she had bobbed black hair. Her eyes were so dark they appeared black, but there was a rugged beauty there.

And she hated Bella with a passion.

Jacob had calmly explained to her how much Bella and he cared for each other. How much they loved each other. How they had planned a future together when Kina said, disgusted,

_"Jacob Black, you are _**my**_ imprintee and you _**will**_ be with _**me**_ romantically. I _**forbid**_ you from seeing this pathetic piece of white trash because that's all she is. _**Garbage.**_ Now I advise you, Bella Swan, to get out of my face and out of my boyfriend's house and_ **never. come. back.**_"_

Bella had clung to Jake, begging him to fight and to not forget about her, but his fate was sealed and he did nothing but watch as Kina had ripped Bella from him, slapping her across the face as she threw the much smaller girl across the room.

Bella had watched, hopeless, as Kina smashed her lips to Jake's, Jake responding with vigor and want and love and need.

He hadn't even apologized as he watched the life drain from her eyes.

He could probably hear as her heart crumbled and evaporated into the wind, never to be put back together again.

And it took only one day for her life to be crushed at the hands of a certain red-headed vampire.

Bella had accepted it, come to terms with it and asked Victoria only two things before she was drained.

One was to be able to write goodbye letters.

The other was for Victoria to leave Forks and leave the wolves alone for good.

Victoria had agreed; Letters would be only make her feel even more heartbreak and once Bella was gone, nothing would be tying Victoria here.

She watched as Bella scribbled the words, tears dripping onto the papers.

And Bella only sighed as Victoria held her, the grip she once pictured being fierce and eager only soft.

"Victoria, may I ask you a question?" Bella whispered softly as Victoria leaned close to her neck and Victoria leans away again, before nodding.

"Very well." Her tinkling voice amazes Bella and she smiles, closing her eyes softly.

"Why do you continue to let only your bad emotions drive you? Hate, envy, vengeance.." She trails off, tears pooling in her eyes. "It doesn't make sense because you're truly a beautiful person." She whispers softly. "I can see it." Bella lifts her hand, placing it over Victoria's un-beating heart. "And I am so sorry you had the love of your life ripped from your arms like this.." She smiles a watery smile. "I know how it feels, too.. twice now and I believe I am incapable of feeling anymore."

Bella smiles sadly once more, nodding her consent to Victoria as the familiar sound of thundering paws drawing near fills Victoria with pain as she rushes to sink her teeth into the buttery skin that is Bella Swan.

Bella doesn't even utter a peep as her blood is drained, the dying words on her breath being, "I forgive you, Victoria.. you should live for yourself, now."

The wolves burst onto the cliff's edge, coming upon Bella's drained body and the red-haired vampire bent over her, un-shed venom in her eyes as she cries for the girl she had just murdered.

Victoria simply brushes the hair from Bella's face and jumps from the cliff, leaving the rubbery, empty corpse of Bella Swan for them to mourn.

She deserved that much.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the angst T_T Possible Jacob's POV and others. **

**Maybe. Review and I might (:**


End file.
